Morning of Kimono Glory
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Threesome One-shot: Nanoha, Hayate and Fate share a new morning together. One morning of many. Gentle, soft, fluffy, warm. Pure wedded bliss for the Three Aces as well as an awesome reference. What you see is what you get. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Morning of Kimono Glory**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"...mmmm...haaah...mmmmaaa...~" The soft coo came from one of the three occupants of the traditional Japanese hot springs resort room one day, early on in the morning, little short after the crack of dawn.

Eyes of a dark shade of blue opened and she tried to reach up a hand to scrub away the sand from her eyes, and yet, she realized she couldn't move her hands. Her hands were seized by her partners, fingers gently but firmly intertwined.

Nanoha Takamachi-Yagami-Harlaown looked back over her shoulder and found the vision of loveliness that was her wife Hayate's face, completely serene and relaxed as the brunette of the trio slept deeply and peacefully.

Nanoha suppressed a giggle. Even all these years, Hayate was still a really heavy sleeper. There was just no way she would ever be an early bird like Nanoha herself.

Then, Nanoha turned her blue gaze away from the woman behind her and down to see the hand of her other wife, Fate, with their hands joined just an inch away from her ample chest. The auburn-haired woman recalled with a giddy smile that Fate had gone to sleep the night prior with Nanoha's hand clasped against her own chest. It was an incredibly adorable little habit the blonde had.

Nanoha giggled softly and gave her wives' hands a gentle, oh-so-slight squeeze, a giddy smile curling the woman's lips.

"Mah, can't be helped, I guess~ You two lazy, lazy girls," Nanoha cooed and settled back into Hayate's embrace from behind and the warmth of Fate from the front, the three women looking like a gorgeous puzzle of fair skin, hair of three different colors and what made the sight even more stunning were the rose in Fate's hair and the stunning, beautiful kimonos that embraced the women's bodies almost as lovingly as they embraced each other.

A rich-violet cloth for Fate with black koi fish prints on it and a lime green sash. On Nanoha, the kimono was a dark pink with soft pink, little bubbles with cerulean bunny prints with a deep-blue sash. And for Hayate, the brunette's body was lovingly encased in a deep blue kimono with cerulean-and-rich violet clover leaves prints, along with a yellow sash.

A couple of hours later saw the three women beginning to stir. A grunt there, a soft moan here, and a little whimper. The shuffling of hands and feet. Soft, warm thighs gently bumping into each other.

"Haaaaaah~! Ohayou, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan!" Hayate broke the bedroom silence, her voice thick with her Kansai accent, a lyrical chime for her beloved wives.

"Mmmm, yeah, good morning, Hayate-chan~" "Hmmm...good morning, Hayate...mou...five more minutessss..." Nanoha greeted as she sat up from her comfortable "pillows" that were Hayate's soft breasts and as Nanoha sat up, Fate immediately shifted to wrap her arms around her auburn-haired wife's waist and nuzzle her lap.

"Nanoha-chan, when did we get a kitten~?" Hayate couldn't help herself and she idly played with the end of Fate's long, blonde ponytail, tugging and moving it to make it look like a cat's tail.

"Mmmmmm...~!" Fate moaned softly into Nanoha's lap. She always had a weakness when her hair was played with. "Mou, Hayateeeee! Not fair! Not fair!" Fate whined and Nanoha giggled a "Nyahaha" as she pet the woman's blonde head of hair in her lap.

"C'mon, c'mon! Up and at'em, my li'l beauties~!" Hayate's beautiful accent was in full force and both cuddling women before her grumbled and covered their faces from the mid-morning sunlight that bombarded them head on after Hayate opened the curtains as well as the sliding screen door that led to a small terrace outside, opening it wide open and standing outside.

Hayate took in a deep breath and then, cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted to the four winds...or to the forest that surrounded the hot spring resort they were in holiday at. "I HAVE TWO HOT WIVES!"

"Mou, Hayate-chan!" "Ok, Ok! I'm up, I'm up! C'mere, Hayate!"

And then, back into the room Hayate went and slid shut the door was.

"O-Oi, wait a-!"

"This is your own fault, Hayate Takamachi-Yagami-Harlaown, for being such a clown early!"

"Wait a minute, I waaaassss...maaah~! Hmmm...ooohhh Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, 'you gonna gang up on me again?! Haaaah!"

And as the girlish giggles and screams of pleasure-panic subsided and kimonos fluttered to the smooth tatami floor of their room and lips began to kiss and hands began to grope and squeeze and fondle with expert, loving care, Hayate idly reminisced...

 **A couple of days earlier...**

 _"Enough is ENOUGH! I've HAD IT with all this freaking yuri going in this freaking house! Mamas, take this! A week's paid vacation at a Japanese-style hot springs and resort! You leave in one hour or I swear to Olivie I'll Divine Buster you all there myself!"_

"Ohhhhh yeeeaahhh...mmmm...haaah...thanks, Vivio-chaaaan-mmph~!" And Hayate's idle remembrance got cut off by a deep kiss from Nanoha, and after breaking that kiss, Nanoha grabbed Hayate by the chin to turn her face so that Fate could land a deep kiss of her own.

Wondering about where or how Vivio got those tickets for her mamas and why she couldn't get used to her mamas' open displays of affection could wait.

Making love in the morning and ganging up on Hayate had far higher priority.

Just another day in the lives of Fate, Hayate and Nanoha Takamachi-Yagami-Harlaown.

 **The End**

 **Howya like that reference? LOL Let me know if that infamous movie quote made you and if this story made you feel nice'n warm and fuzzy inside, yeah~? That's all really simple: just review. :3 This is a one-shot and there won't be a second chapter nor lemon scene.**

 **However, I *am~* open for commissions, so…y'know, there's that window wide open~ ;3**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and thank you so~! Much YuriChan220, for lending me your ear to type this out on chat. That was a big help.**

 **Till next time! Stay beautiful and love NanoHayaFate wedded bliss! *O***

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
